


Purpled Gets Lore

by purpledslut



Series: Purpled Gets Fucked [4]
Category: Nope - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpledslut/pseuds/purpledslut
Summary: "i hope this doesn't take long," purpled said under his breathe, continuing to pull potatoes from the ground and tossing them into his basket. he was going at a steady pace until he felt a shiver run down his spine and the feeling of cold breath hit his ear."i've been following you," came a deep voice, "i'm here to offer you something." purpled spun around at the speed of light to see the shadow."who, what are you?" purpled said frantically, pulling his sword out and swinging it.his sword went right through the phantom."oh silly child," it chuckled. "i'm lore.""a-and what do you want?" purpled asked, stepping back slowly, sword still clutched in his hand."i want to offer you something you've been wanting." lore smiled. purpled hadn't gotten a good look at it until now. it was transparent and tinted black yes, but it also was floating several inches in the air. it was tall and lanky, it had a fluff of hair, similar to wilburs. now that purpled looked at it, it wasn't wilbur he saw that morning, it was lore. purpled was lost in deep thought until the deep voice rang out again."i would like to offer you your own lore,"
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled/Lore
Series: Purpled Gets Fucked [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190033
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Purpled Gets Lore

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a 500-word crackshot but here we are
> 
> also follow my twitter (hxrnydotcum) for updates on stories and other things purpled related, please shoot me a dm and say you are from ao3 so i know you aren't an anti <3

purpled emerged from his cave early in the morning to tend to his potato farm, he preferred to do his farming in the early mornings before the sun rises or after it set so he wasn't in the scorching sun for hours. he hummed a tune while he walked to the large crop farm, as he got closer he could see a shadow lurking around the side. 

"hey!" he shouted getting its attention. when he walked closer he could see that wilbur was standing at the edge of the farm, as soon as he heard purpled he sprinted off, probably afraid that he would get his ass whooped. "jesus wilbur at least plant them back." he called, he knew wilbur wouldn't listen anyway.

"i swear does anyone even know i'm here?" purpled questioned to himself. "of course not, everybody else has a role but i don't do anything. well, except for feeding the whole server." he chuckled, at least he didn't seem too useless now.

purpled started to go through the first row, weeding and picking the grown potatoes, actually planting them back to keep his farm going.

cause that's what a farm is supposed to do.

as he made it through half the rows the sun had already begun to rise, spreading unwanted light over the teen. he decided he'd just finish the rest that night. he already has around five stacks of potatoes anyway, so it wasn't like he was in desperate need of food.

as the day past he couldn't help but see the same shadow lurking around from before following him. but it wasn't wilbur, it was a phantom-like... thing. it looked like a man, yes. but it was transparent, tinted black, and seemed to have glowing red eyes. purpled put it off to his imagination, or perhaps sleep deprivation. 

but whatever it was didn't stop him from doing things around the server, purpled was never socializing of course, just wandering. but there was an odd time that he would see punz or puffy and have a quick chat with them. although it mostly just consisted of "hi"s and "how are you doing"s it still made him feel more valid, made him feel appreciated.

the sun had started to set now, the day slowly fading into night. the air was cooler, perfect time to continue tending to his potatoes. purpled made his way home, walking on the prime path, taking a moment to look at things he hadn't seen before. since he was always cooped up in his base he never noticed when something new was built, so he took times like these to take it all in.

purpled sighed as he made it back to his farm, he failed to notice a shadow behind him though. it was observing him, watching his every move, taking in his personality and speech pattern every time he muttered to himself.

"i hope this doesn't take long," purpled said under his breath, continuing to pull potatoes from the ground and tossing them into his basket. he was going at a steady pace until he felt a shiver run down his spine and the feeling of cold breath hit his ear.

"i've been following you," came a deep voice, "i'm here to offer you something." purpled spun around at the speed of light to see the shadow.

"who, what are you?" purpled said frantically, pulling his sword out and swinging it.

his sword went right through the phantom.

"oh silly child," it chuckled. "i'm lore."

"a-and what do you want?" purpled asked, stepping back slowly, sword still clutched in his hand.

"i want to offer you something you've been wanting." lore smiled. purpled hadn't gotten a good look at it until now. it was transparent and tinted black yes, but it also was floating several inches in the air. it was tall and lanky, it had a fluff of hair, similar to wilburs. now that purpled looked at it, it wasn't wilbur he saw that morning, it was lore. purpled was lost in deep thought until the deep voice rang out again.

"i would like to offer you your own lore," it smiled. "you'll go down in history, there will be the war of independence and then there will be you purpled. you will rise to the top, be superior to tommy and all the others. all i ask is for you to sign off our life to me."

"are you kidding? no, i don't want you near me let alone is possession of my life!" purpled realized how serious this could end up, and if he were to be kidnapped by this thing nobody would come looking for him. nobody would even know he was missing until his farm stopped flourishing.

"i just need to re-write your fate," lore said. "i need to be able to tweak your destiny, that's all."

"and how do i know you aren't lying?" purpled shouted, he was hoping someone would hear and check on him. but nobody ever does.

"see, you agree. nobody takes you seriously, nobody cares about you, talks to you," lore paused, examining purpleds face. "loves you. purpled i can change that, i can make you loved. i just need you to give me your life."

"no, i don't want that!" purpled had tears threatening to spill down his face. "i don't want people to love me because you changed something, i want people to love me for me." lore seemed to soften up, he looked purpled up and down before shrugging.

"i can help with that too," he said, his whole demeanour changed, everything about him seemed much nicer, less of a businessman and more of a friend.

"how would you do that? you're some destiny changing freak, plus i don't think you are even human." purpled was still on the fence about this thing. he had never seen it and all of a sudden it was telling him all these things it can do to make his life better. big red flags.

"there is no need to be afraid, i can hear you up there y'know." lore pointed to purpled's head, taking a step closer.

"oh," purpled thought back to all the things he had thought about that day, there was nothing that could be used for blackmail,

wait

"yes, i heard all the naughty things you wanted dream to do to you. i would say it was hot, but i'm not so sure i want to be sharing such a beautiful relic with anyone else." lore didn't miss the way purpleds cheeks tinted a rosy colour, or the way he thought about him instead of dream for a brief second.

"please don't tell anyone about that," purpled was frozen in fear. if anyone found out about what he's thought about when it comes to dream then he would be hunted and killed, his head would be put on a stake for the server to laugh at.

"if you let me stay then i can protect you, you don't have to sign your life over." lore comforted the shaking boy, "not yet at least." purpled thought for a moment. was it worth it? was it worth living with a phantom that could read minds and can't get hurt?

yes, yes it was.

"fine, but don't tell anyone about, well y'know." purpled crossed his arms and looked away from lore.

"good boy," lore praised, he loved the way it made purpled shift and his face flush. "i'll take good care of you don't worry."

"shut up and just, i don't know do whatever the hell you do." purpled pouted and walked back to his cave, leaving the potatoes to wait for another day. lore smiled and landed on the ground, he seemed to have gon less transparent now, almost opaque. he kicked a stick out of the way as he followed the teen, so he did have some sort of way to affect his surroundings.

"of course i do," he came up behind purpled and touch his shoulder, "i can do anything." when purpled turned around to glare at him he was no longer there.

"lore?" purpled whispered, spinning slowly trying to see if he was hiding. "this isn't funny man."

"boo!" he said as he wrapped his arms around purpleds small waist, keeping him from squirming around.

"holy shit dude, don't do that you almost gave me a heart attack." purpled whined, he hated getting scared and if he had to live with this guy then he was likely to die of fright. maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"hey hey, it's all good." lore whispered, purpled wouldn't admit it but his voice was soothing. lore chuckled and rubbed his sides, guess he kinda already admitted it. living with a mind reader that's going to fuck you over is not going to be fun. "it's fine, i won't scare you too much, and the most i'll do is hold your naughty thoughts against you." lore chuckled again as purpled wriggled in his grasp, thinking somewhat about not liking how much this was affecting him. lore will keep that one to himself, the more he pretends not to hear the more he'll be able to tease.

"can we go inside now, please?" purpled asked, pressing himself closer to him. afraid of the dark, how cute.

"of course darling," lore reluctantly took his hands off the blonde and they both walked to get inside. purpled's cave was lit dimly, though that is to be expected, it's a cave. purpled told him where things were and gave him a bed to sleep in before going to sleep himself.

the kid's thoughts didn't stop, even in his sleep. lore found it cute, especially since most of the thoughts were about him.

_i wonder what he wants from me_

_he's nice, i like him_

_i like when he calls me names_ \- that one made lore smile

_dreams hot_

_lore will protect me_

_dreams hands felt so good around my throat_ \- lore grunted, anyone could do that

_i want dream_

_dream_

_dream_

purpled moved in his sleep as he thought about the older, lore was getting tired of the constant saying of someone else name, so he did the only logical thing.

he walked over to purpled, climbed into his bed, possessively held the boy against him, and continued listening to his thoughts.

_dream_

they still didn't switch, lore growled opting to whisper into his ear instead.

"stop thinking about that guy when i'm right here," he said, a small whimper fell from purpled. "i could do way better than him."

_lore is hot_

_i wonder what it would feel like if he touched me_

lore smiled, "you're so good at listening to me, you're such a good boy," he praised, rubbing purpleds hip.

_want lore_

_want lore_

_i want lore to fuck me_

_he'd feel so good_

_he'd praise me, call me a good boy_

"of course i would, i'd tell you how well you take my dick, and how pretty you look for me," lore whispered, a moan escaped purpled as he shifted. lore fell silent, worried that he could've woken him up. purpled turn around, half-awake, and clutched onto lore's shirt.

"lore," he moaned, rubbing his thighs together for the friction he so desperately needed. "please, _please_!"

"what'd you need?" lore asked, moving his hand down to purpled's thigh, rubbing it. he loved the way the younger gasped and moaned at his touch.

"anything, just please lore," purpled pawed at his shirt, "please please please, i need it, i need it so bad, please lore."

"shh, it's okay," lore hushed him, "i've got you, you're such a little sub hmm, just for me. you look so pretty right now, hump my leg like a needy dog why don't you." 

"nu-huh," purpled shook his head, he may be desperate but not that desperate.

"then you don't get anything," lore shrugged, slowly pulling his arms away from the smaller.

"no!" purpled whined, quickly jutting his hips out to make contact with his leg, "mmh," a small noise of pleasure escaped him.

"see, it feels good doesn't it?" purpled nodded, continuing to slowly move his hips. he brought his hand up to muffle some of the sounds that came out of him but it didn't help much. "s'good, getting yourself off on my leg while i watch." lore smiled as purpled rested his forehead against him, hiding his face as he gave up and being quiet.

"fuck," he moaned, speeding up a little as lore put his hands back on his waist with a death grip. lore helped him grind more for a moment before holding him in place, not letting him move. "no no, please please lore," purpled tried to continue grinding but lore tsked and shook his head, keeping him from moving.

"who's in charge here?" he asked, the hand on his shirt clenched and unclenched.

"you," purpleds voice was quiet when he responded. lore smiled and took one hand off his hips to rub his hand up the boy's thigh in a soothing motion, causing him to moan.

"that's right, so you'll do what i say won't you?" lore smiled when he saw purpled nod his head, "good boy, i want you to suck my fingers okay?" purpled nodded as he brought two fingers up to his lips, purpled took them into his mouth and greedily started sucking them, coating the digits in saliva. when lore went to take them out purpled followed, not letting them leave.

"such a needy slut, hmm?" lore smiled, purpled reluctantly let the fingers be pulled out of his mouth, sighing before putting his head in the crook of the phantoms neck.

_put them in me_

_put them in me, please_

"so needy, if you want me to finger you then be a good boy and say it." lore loved the way purpled would shiver whenever he called him a good boy, he'd do anything to please the younger.

"please," purpled whined, lore's fingers were so close, yet so far away. they rested softly on his ass, not moving to dip into his pants, they were just sitting motionlessly.

"please what dog?" lore teased, he knew what he wanted obviously, he could read his mind for god's sake, but the way purpled would moan. god, it sent something through lore. he unintentionally bucked his hips forward, purpled moaned at the much-needed friction.

"please please, finger me, please lore," purpled babbled on, how could lore say no to such a good boy?

lores fingers, still wet with saliva, made their way into purpleds clothes and circled around his hole before he slowly sunk it in. purpled gasped, the feeling wasn't totally new but lores finger was larger than his were, and he never went any further than one finger.

"ahh!" purpled moaned whoreishly as lore started moving his finger, quickly adding another one and scissoring.

"that's a good boy, i want you to cum with only my fingers." lore sadistically smiled, "you don't get any more until you cum."

"but, ah!" purpled clenched his fists as lores fingers hit his prostate.

"see, it's not that hard is it?" he continued to thrust his fingers into the teen, the tent in both their pants where obvious and any rational person would have fucked purpled right then and there.

but lore is... well lore. he will give you half of what you want, more than what you want, or he'll give you what you want but then create a bigger problem that causes everything to fall apart.

"please," purpled moaned, moving his hips in time with the fingers, grinding down on lores leg while doing so.

"you are doing so well," lore praised, "after you cum by my fingers, i'm going to use you to cum myself. i'll thrust into your hole and if you cum again, then that's too bad cause i'll keep going until i finish."

"fuck lore," purpled moaned, his hole clenched around his fingers. "gonna cum, please let me cum."

"of course pup, cum for me." lore said as he thrust his fingers particularly rough, hitting his prostate dead on.

"fuck!" purpled shouted as he came, staining his boxers.

"good doggy, now strip." lore demanded, purpled quickly scrambled to do what he was told. fearing that if he didn't listen lore wouldn't use him like he said he would.

lore, being a mind reader, new that purpled had thought this and silently chuckled to himself as he watched him strip. lore might be a bad guy, but he did want to absolutely _ruin_ the boy.

"good, now bend." purpled did what he was told with no hesitation, he used his arms to prop himself up a bit as lore moved to the back of him. he could hear the quiet rustle of clothes falling to the floor and then spitting.

"fuck, you look so pretty, you might not sign over your life but i'd take your body any day." lore groaned as he coated his dick with spit. after a few moments purpled could feel his tip enter him.

"lore, fuck." purpled moaned, grabbing onto one of his pillows to hug. lore sunk in, groaning again when he bottomed out.

"fuck, you're still really tight." he slightly chuckled, "can't wait to abuse your hole." he said before pulling out, just leaving his tip in, and slamming back in. he kept up this brutal pace until purpled had tears streaming down his face, hugging his pillow as if his life depended on it.

"best fuck i've had," lore breathed as he put a stabilizing hand on purpleds back. "you are so good, i bet everyone wants to fuck you."

"can't you read minds, ah!" purpled moaned out.

"course i can," lore smiled smugly. "you know, i know that punz guy wants to, heard it when i was following you. but he isn't the one fucking you is he?"

"no, ah!" purpled could tell he was going to cum again, but didn't have it in his to say anything, his voice was already fucked out as it is.

"i know what you're thinking, go ahead it'll be hot watching you cum for a second time." lore kept up with his pace as purpled came with a moan of his name. 

"lore please, too much," purpled whined, the overstimulation was starting to get to him.

"i told you i'd keep going until i finished, so be a good pup and take it." lore rubbed circled into the boys back, hoping to comfort him a bit. purpleds grip on the pillow tightened as lores thrusts got sloppier.

"gonna cum in you, make you mine." lores voice was raspy as he continued to pound into purpled. "gonna make everyone know you're mine." he went down to suck a spot on his neck, leaving a mark that would surely bruise purple by morning.

he thrusted a couple more times before he came deep inside purpled, who moaned at the sensation.

"s'good," lore continued to thrust sloppily after he came, fucking his cum deeper into the boy under him.

"'m a good boy," purpled moaned, completely fucked out. lore laughed before pulling out, watching as some of his cum leaks out of the abused hole. he flopped down and pulled purpled close, he kissed the tip of his nose before speaking.

"yes you're a very good boy, now let's get to sleep and we'll clean you up in the morning." purpled lazily nodded and let himself fall asleep in lores arms.

_i like lore_


End file.
